drawntogetherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Foxxy vs. the Board of Education
thumb|300px|Die Homoehe Die Folge Foxxy vs. the Board of Education ist die zweite Episode der zweiten Staffel von Drawn Together. Prinzessin Clara ist diesmal super-homophob, als Spanky Ham Xandir heiraten will, während Foxxy Love gegen das hölzerne Bildungswesen kämpft. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liste_der_Drawn-Together-Episoden#Staffel_2 WP – "Spanky braucht dringend eine '''Krankenversicherung', da er mit einem Computervirus heruntergeladen wurde. Deshalb geht er mit Xandir eine Homoehe ein, um so über die Familienversicherung Krankenversicherungsschutz zu erlangen. Clara setzt alles daran, die Scheinehe auffliegen zu lassen. Als Foxxy derweil versucht, eine Kriminalfalllöserlizenz zu bekommen, findet sie heraus, dass das Bildungswesen plant, den Schwarzen Schulabschlüsse zu verwehren."'' :Episode: Staffel II / Folge 2 ( |< ) ( >| ) Die nächste Folge ist Little Orphan Hero (mit Heros Eltern). ''Foxxy vs. the Board of Education'' anschauen Drawn Together gibt es online zum anschauen: *'Foxxy vs. the Board of Education (deu)' – *'Foxxy vs. the Board of Education (eng)' – (21:57) - bei Watchcartoononline *Foxxy vs. the Board of Education (eng) – (19:37) - bei YouTube, neu seit 05.07.2014 (der Anfang fehlt). Die Handlung http://www.fernsehserien.de/drawn-together/episodenguide/staffel-2/7671#episode-79490 fs.de – "Spanky infiziert sich mit einem Cybervirus. Damit sein Leben gerettet werden kann, muß er in den Genuß einer Krankenversicherung kommen – und deshalb Xandir heiraten! Clara will diese Scheinehe verhindern. Derweil stellt sich heraus, daß Foxxy keine Kriminalfalllöserlizenz besitzt. (Text: MTV/Zeichentrickserien.de)" Spanky verarscht Xandir mit Schwulenscherzen. Doch dann bekommt er überraschend Probleme , er wurde mit einem Virus downgeloaded. – Vorspann – Spanky geht zum Arzt, hat aber keine Krankenversicherung, Xandir schon. Spanky braucht und will diese Krankenversicherung. Er will mit Xandir eine Homoehe eingehen, was Clara zum Ausflippen bringt. Sie kann von der Störung der Hochzeit aus homophoben Gründen nur durch eine antisemitische Ablenkung abgebracht werden. Sie heiraten in Weiß. thumb|250px|Spanky kommt frisch aus der KlinkSpanky wird nun sofort geheilt. Clara verrät sie aber beim König der Krankenversicherung, der ihrem Vater nur ähnlich sieht. ... er bestätigt die Krankenversicherung und beide können sich im Giftmüllcontainer suhlen. Foxxy ist als rätsellösende Musikerin unterwegs, doch bei einer Verhaftung kommt heraus, dass sie keine Kriminalfalllöser-Lizenz hat. Der Kinderschänder wird sofort freigelassen. Foxxy will diese Lizenz. Sie scheitert beim Lernen, aber Ling-Ling erfüllt das Klischee des Asiaten, der auf standardisierte Tests spezialisiert ist. Ling-Ling wird beim versuch für Foxxy einzuspringen vom hölzernen Bildungswesen (en: The Board of Education) gefangen genommen. ... Ling-Ling metzelt das Riesenmonster nieder, wird aber auch getötet. ... das Bildungswesen wird verhaftet und sogar von den Cops ordentlich verprügelt. Clara meint einzusehen, dass sie zu intolerant war, doch dann kommen tatsächlich die Nazis auf Dinosauriern und ströme von Blut ergießen sich. – Ende – Die besten Parodien und harte Jokes ... *''Clara'' warnt davor, dass Nazis auf Dinosauriern die Erde zerstören werden, wenn das mit der Verbreitung der Homoehe so weiter geht – am Ende der Folge passiert genau das, sie hatte also recht. – Haha ! Brown v. Board of Education Im Real Life herrschte in großen teilen der USA bis Mitte des 20. Jh. Apartheid, ähnlich wie in Südafrika. Unter anderem wurden Schüler getrennt nach Hautfarbe unterrichtet. Zwischen 1952 und 1954 wurden dagegen endlich fünf Sammelklagen als Brown v. Board of Education gegen Bundesstaaten verhandelt. *Wikipedia – ein exzellenter Lexikon-Artikel zum Gerichtsfall Der Oberste Gerichtshof stimmte der Argumentation zu und die 100 Jahre gültige Rassentrennung an Schulen wurde aufgehoben. Trotzdem wird diese Entscheidung immer noch vereinzelt kritisiert. Weblinks *'Zitate' – (englisch) *Schnittberichte.com – die DVD-Fassung ist gut 20 sec länger. en:Foxxy vs. the Board of Education Kategorie:Staffel 2